


Fuck Buddies

by UselessSakura



Series: Rare Ships [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Kinky, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, idk - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSakura/pseuds/UselessSakura
Summary: Carol and Wade have sex. Yep.





	Fuck Buddies

“So,” Wade started, glancing at her from his spot on the bed, “what’s on today’s schedule?” 

“Simple; I’m going to fuck you until I feel better,” she stated bluntly. 

Wade sighed. “So the usual, hm?”

Carol ignored him, rummaging for something in the closet. He eyed her suspiciously as she spun around, gaze falling on the… object in her hand as she scanned it. The strap-on was ginormous. And blue, with all sorts of bumps on it. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie. 

“How is that supposed to fit in you?”

Carol rolled her eyes. “I never said that it was for me.”

“Well, technically, you didn’t say a- Wait a second, that’s going in my ASS? Babe,” she winced at the nickname, but he didn’t notice, “you know I’m all for that kinky stuff, but that is too big.” 

“Wade,” Carol deadpanned, “I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve died. Let’s just go with hundreds. And you’re afraid of a simple dildo? You’re hopeless!”

Wade sat up. “Hey, let’s see you try and take it up your ass! Take a walk in my shoes, lady.” 

“If you quit acting like a baby, then maybe I will after I’m done with you.” 

Now that got Wade’s attention. “Oh, baby girl, it is so on.” 

Sighing, Carol waved her arm. “Spread your legs.” She was starting to get slightly more annoyed. 

“No lube?” Wade asked as he reluctantly spread his bare legs, showing off his junk, already used to Carol seeing him naked. 

“I don’t think you deserve it,” Carol said sharply, and, for whatever crazy reason, that turned Wade on. 

“Ooh, kinky. Alright. I like a little burn, that’s fine.” Carol glared at him as she situated the leather straps of the strap-on over her hips.

He stared at her as she crawled over to him, placing her hands on his thighs and spreading his legs a little wider. 

“Let’s prepare you first, okay?” She said softly, and Wade just about melted against the pillows at her tone. He wished that she spoke like that to him more often, but he decided against bringing it up as she leaned over him, easing a finger into his hole, which he barely felt. 

Once her finger was fully in his tight entrance, she added another one, this one coming with a slight burn. 

Wade watched as she prepped him; she looked focused, her eyes staring intently at his hole. 

His fixation with her broke when she hit something that made him see stars. He jolted forward, attempting to grind down on her fingers. “Fuuuuck, do that again.” 

She complied, even managing to slide a third finger in. Her thrusts were gentle, grazing over his prostate lightly each time. 

Soon enough, Wade’s cock was standing at full attention, and he was moaning. That’s when Carol removed her fingers, much to Wade’s disappointment. 

When Wade whined, she smacked him, although it wasn’t too hard. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here,” she said, her previously sweet demeanor wiped away from her entire expression. “Got it?”  
Wade nodded enthusiastically. What could he say? He enjoyed the occasional put-down from her. 

“Good.” She sat back on her knees, taking her cock into her hand, raising it to Wade’s mouth. “Suck it,” she commanded. 

He eyed for only a moment before nodding, taking it into his mouth. He managed to get half of it in one go before it hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag a little. Carol watched him intently as he slowly took more in, getting closer and closer to the base. He tried to ignore the drool dripping down it as he worked his throat. But it finally got to be too much, and he glanced up at her. 

“Alright. Stop. That’s enough,” Carol said,

Removing it from his mouth, Wade worked his jaw as her cock pressed against his hole. 

No amount of finger preparation could have ever been enough to prepare him for when he felt the dildo being pushed into his hole. It stretched him painfully wide, feeling as if his ass was going to tear. “Carol- Wait, it’s too much,” he gasped, but she ignored him, working herself in deeper. 

“Carol,” he whined, but she shook her head and gripped his jaw, forcing him to look at her as she stopped for a brief moment. “Take it, Wade.”

Wade took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, okay, I’ve got this. Yep.” 

“Fantastic,” Carol responded, pushing his thighs farther back, resuming her entrance, slower this time. 

Wade tried his best to ignore the unpleasant sensations when something seemed to click inside of his body; from pain to pleasure, and he was crying out. “Oh, fuck-” His thighs shook, wrapping around Carol’s slim waste. 

“That’s it, that’s it,” Carol said, and she chuckled. “I’m already halfway in. What a slut.” Wade didn’t even mind the nickname, just took what was given to him, moaning and clenching around the cock. 

“I’m going to go faster now, alright?” She said, and he nodded frantically. “Please. Do that.” 

She removed herself from his hole, and, just as he was about to ask why the fuck she wasn’t inside of him, she slammed back in, hitting his prostate dead on. Wade nearly shrieked, vision going white for a moment. “Carol!” She rammed into it again, and Wade’s uncomfortableness and worries are out the door, replaced by the pleasure and the need to keep on going. 

They kept at it, Carol’s thrusts becoming even more unrefined, when Carol stopped. 

Wade, who had been babbling nonsense, raised his head, panicked. “Why’d you stop?” He then heard a noise like a switch being flicked, given only a second of response time before the strap-on started shaking inside of him. 

There was a fucking vibrator mode?

 

Wade cried out, clearly surprised by the action. “Oh god- What the fuck-” He reduced to whimpers, grinding into her cock. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Carol cooed, and Wade shook his head. “Jus- Let me cum. Please.” 

“Alright. You can come,” Carol commanded, but after a few minutes, Wade let out a frustrated whine. “Please, just touch my cock-” her eyes trailed down to his neglected cock, a pool of pre-cum dripping from his cock onto the sheets. She looked back up at him. “No.” 

“What??”

“No.” Carol said firmly. “You’re going to come by my cock and only my cock.” She shoved into him hard, nailing his prostate, and his cock spurted more pre-cum. 

“Fine, fine, just make me cum-” Wade sobbed, his hole clenching, but no orgasm yet. 

“You got it,” Carol smiled, and turned the vibrations up to the highest level.

And then Wade was gone, thighs flexing, come erupting from his purple cock. He cried out in relief, hole clenching hard around Carol’s cock. She continued her relentless pace, dragging his orgasm out until he slumped against the bed, exhausted, breathing heavily as Carol’s thrusts slowed down. Finally, he put his hand on her shoulder, mumbling, “Please stop,” and she did, disconnecting herself from his body to remove the straps. 

Sitting down on the bed, she looked down at him. “Are you alright?” 

 

He gave her a thumbs up, the corners of his mouth upturned. “That was super hot.” Carol laughed, and they fell into silence.

“So, what are we?” Wade asked after a while.

Carol looked at him confusedly. “What do you mean?”

Wade glanced off to the side. “I… Like you. I have for a long time. And, yeah, I like doing stuff like this, messing around, but I have to ask, what are we? Fuck buddies? It is there a chance that we could be more than that?”

Carol stared at him, then quietly said, “I wouldn’t be opposed to being more than just fuck buddies.”


End file.
